


【pokemon（SM/日月）】little interlude

by alrila



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Relationships: 卡奇/小智
Kudos: 7





	【pokemon（SM/日月）】little interlude

little interlude

一如往常以傲视阿罗拉地区众多骑乘宝可梦的高速完成送货工作，喷火龙维持小火龙时期养成的习惯，舒适地将身体蜷曲成一团打盹。阵阵凉风带来微咸的海洋气息，也将时常招待牠美味食物的绿发少女和自家训练家的对话吹入耳内。

「为什么不说好吃呢？」

「那些是小智为了库库伊博士煮的料理，即使不合我胃口也没关系吧？」

饱含困惑的「欸～？」至少拉长了三秒钟。

「但是卡奇，你应该一点也不挑食吧？」

「那不代表我没有喜好。」

喷火龙慵懒地抬起眼皮，正巧目击被放出来晒太阳的爆焰龟兽缓缓将脑袋扭向另一边。喷火龙不认为这位伙伴是被骨碌碌滚到脚边，又继续瘫睡成半固态状的木木枭吸引了注意力；牠接着看向绿发少女，发现那张脸上除了原有的困惑，很快浮现一抹意味不明的微笑。

「你喜欢喝哈密瓜苏打，不是吗～？那是小智向我打听后特地制作的，为了感谢你牺牲假日帮忙试吃！怎么样？小智可是很用心呢！」

少女和两只宝可梦毫不意外地迎来大量删节号。然而黑肤少年同时皱起的眉头，一定程度泄漏了其中隐含的情绪成分。

爆焰龟兽对这个发展足够满意。或者该说，牠知道绿发少女绝对不会放过吐槽的大好机会。

「介意这点小事真不像你呀～卡奇！」

「我不介意！」

语气斩钉截铁，可惜剩下的辩解再怎么有力，也没有机会说出口。

绿发少女嘻嘻笑着转过身，留给火队一家三口（？）一道毫不留恋的窈窕背影。待在不远处的甜甜竹迫不及待重回训练家怀抱，醉人香气因愉悦而愈发浓郁，促使美梦正酣的木木枭继续朝液体形态一去不回头。

两兽一人由僵直、看戏和沉思构成的奇妙宁静并未持续太久，一阵充满活力的脚步声逐渐朝他们接近。

「木木枭，原来你在这里！我一直在找你……喔，卡奇！阿罗拉！你今天比较晚到，睡过头了吗？」

「早上有送货工作。」

「原来如此，所以你才把喷火龙放出来了。啊！爆焰龟兽也在！好久不见了～」

「皮卡丘！」

蓝衣少年和他最重视的小巧伙伴同时绽开大大的灿烂笑容，让爆焰龟兽想起所谓「人类和宝可梦相处久了会越来越相像」的论调。但比起这个，牠更希望蓝衣少年在对战以外的场合，比如现在，也能想起巨大体型差和火2倍一时不慎便可能引发的恐怖后果，并且立刻采取行动，把自己和木木枭从困境中解救出来。

木木枭很满意温暖的睡眠环境，液体化居然达到90％洛托？！

洛托姆图鉴忙着更新数据，没有提出警告；喷火龙则为了更感兴趣的事件，继续忽视伙伴显而易见的困扰。

「……库库伊博士怎么说？」

「料理吗？我还没煮给博士吃。上次把博士家弄得一团乱，对博士实在很不好意思，所以我还想再练习，直到做出更好吃的料理！料理真难啊～不过玛奥说，如果多练习几次，就不容易再失败了！」

「要向博士道歉的话，那些料理已经足够美味。」

「欸？但是前几天你不是说……」

问句的最后一小截消失在两个少年撞成一团的突发状况中。

「皮卡皮？！」

「……喷火龙？！」

「啊，吓了我一跳～」背部结结实实挨了一记龙尾的蓝衣少年，从黑肤友人怀里挣扎着站起身；后者恢复站姿的动作倒是简洁利落，但也把罕见慌乱以及是否要仔细查看前者伤处的迟疑衬托得更为明显——运气不错的是，这些都被珍视伙伴的皮卡丘看在眼里，并据此判断自己不需要释放一记（连神兽都难以抵挡的）十万伏特。

「小智，你……」

「没事没事！我习惯了！」

花费一秒钟目送终于被吵醒的木木枭飞回所属训练家肩上，爆焰龟兽放弃惊讶（＆吐槽）蓝衣少年一派轻松地表示「真的！我的喷火龙还喜欢用喷射火焰打招呼呢！对吧皮卡丘～」，牠将不赞同的目光投向喷火龙，无声指责对方从背后发动袭击，严重违背战士应有高洁精神和骄傲的举动。

喷火龙却打了个哈欠，干脆地阖上眼皮回归梦乡。

和爆焰龟兽看法截然不同，喷火龙肯定自己做了正确的事，更不认为自家训练家会介意这个。

当然，仅此一次。

END=


End file.
